Ripper apparatuses are known having a single ripper blade or plural ripper blades. The apparatuses are usually mounted on a transporting vehicle such as a tractor, and heretofore to change from a single blade apparatus to a plural blade apparatus, or vise versa, it has been necessary to remove the complete single blade or plural blade apparatus from the vehicle and to attach a complete plural blade or single blade apparatus to the vehicle. This is usually a time consuming and thereby expensive procedure. It would be desirable to have available an apparatus which may be converted from single blade form to plural blade form, or vice versa, without removal and reinstallation of the complete apparatuses. In other words, it would be desirable to have an apparatus having parts which may be interchanged in order to convert from a single blade ripper apparatus to a plural blade ripper apparatus, or vice versa. This invention seeks to provide such a convertible apparatus.